


Hold On Tight

by Sashataakheru



Category: Electric Light Orchestra RPS
Genre: Community: citrus_taste, Multi, POV Second Person, Porn Battle IX, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-pointless, sort of angsty PWP. Jeff and Bev take some time for themselves after a show before Kelly turns up to join in the fun. Set early 1976 during the 'Face The Music' tour. But part of a strange AU I have where Bev is a transguy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle IX, and for the lj comm citrus_taste.
> 
> Prompts: 'Jeff Lynne/Bev Bevan/Kelly Groucutt, threesome, genderswap' (porn battle) // '033 - double penetration' ([my kink table](http://wolfanfics.livejournal.com/82904.html) \- [citrus_taste](http://community.livejournal.com/citrus_taste/))

You weren't sure you cared how late it was. You were quite happily exhausted from the show and more than appreciative of finding a bed. Jeff was with you, an arm wrapped tight around your shoulder. You vaguely remember he had begun supporting you as you headed back to your rooms, but now you weren't sure who needed support anymore as you ended up taking his weight instead. After some clumsy groping in the lift, you managed to find your hotel room. You laughed as Jeff tripped over the corner of the rug. You caught him before you both fell to the floor.

"Anyone'd thought you'd had a few to drink, Jeff," you murmured. Lying down was nice. You had stopped moving and the space between you was almost negligible.

"Nah, not that many. Well, maybe a few. Come on, gemme to bed, will ya?" Jeff said.

Getting up was not done with much enthusiasm. Still, you had some idea of what might happen once you got there, so you were hardly going to complain too much. After a kiss, it was time to get up. Somehow, you managed to get Jeff to the bed and you lay beside each other in silence. You rolled over to face him, propping your head up with your arm as gazed at him. It was surprisingly quiet outside. You rested a hand on his chest. There was something about the way he lay there that rather enticing.

Jeff shifted to face you. "What're you lookin' at anyway?"

"Nothing. Just you. I hardly think that's a crime."

"You've got that look in yer eye again, I can tell. C'mere."

Jeff opened his arms to you and he smiled as you curled up beside him. His arm around your shoulder was comforting. He kissed first, a finger gently caressing your cheek. You deepen the kiss and shift closer to him, moving on top of him as you go. Jeff held your hips loosely, his hands slipping down your body effortlessly.

For once, the night was your own to with whatever you wished. Taking things slowly was nice and gave you a chance to really get into things. You eventually lost your shirt after deciding it was getting a little too warm. Jeff running his hands all over your chest was a rather wonderful sensation. You moved down his chest as you undressed him, taking the time to undo each button and leave a kiss in its wake. His hands traced down your body, delighting in the way you moved. And then those fingers of yours were unzipping his fly and slipping his trousers down his legs and it was by then quite uncomfortably hot in the room. Skin contact tended to do that to you. Still, you took his cock into your mouth and sucked sweetly and slowly, making every movement count. Jeff squirmed appreciatively; you were well tuned into his desires by now. He reached after you and his fingers slipped through your hair gently.

You took as long as you needed. You knew what you needed to do to settle him. You loved all those guttural noises he made as you worked him, feeling him writhing beneath you. It had been too long since you last had the time and inclination to pay so much attention to sex, but you were sure the result would be worth it.

There was a soft gasp as you squeezed his cock gently and circled the head with your tongue. You glanced up at him and he met your gaze. You recognised that look in his eyes and kept eye contact as you licked the underside of his cock.

It was his hand grasping your wrist that told you all you needed to know. You slid up his body again, moving like a snake, and kissed him rather purposefully. A hand tangled in Jeff's hair, while the other pinned his shoulder down. Being close was nice and you began grinding slowly as he held you close. Lying still threatened to bring back tiredness you thought you'd fought off, but the arousal flooding your body was still keeping it in check.

"Shall we?" you breathed, resting your head in the crook of his neck.

"Thought you'd never ask," Jeff said, eyes closed to the ceiling above.

You left his embrace for as long as it took to finish undressing before joining him again. Skin-on-skin contact was exquisite, and the heat building between you was getting intense. Jeff slid a hand between your legs, feeling the soft moist flesh beneath his fingers. You'd been waiting for him to do that all evening, and you loved the way his fingers moved, ever so gently, and made you shiver with anticipation.

You always appreciated the fact he never questioned your gender that first time you slept together and he discovered you were rather more different than you appeared. He was always too nice to turn you away. You were too close for that. Besides, you were hardly a tiny wilting flower either. He never saw the weakness others saw in you. You'd spent too much of your life trying to be accepted by people who didn't understand. It caused more pain than you were willing to admit. Jeff made it easier to bear.

It was a lazy fuck, if you were being honest, but it didn't really matter. The sex was one of the few things that made Jeff less grumpy on tour, so no one saw any reason to object. Jeff held you gently as you pressed against him, arching your hips as you moved together. It was slow and wonderful and you could feel every stroke, every touch, as you lay close to him.

You grasped his hair as you kissed him again, urging him to speed up. Frustration was beginning to set in, and you wanted him to start fucking you harder. You propped yourself up, trying to get a better angle. He didn't seem to mind that you were pressing him down, making sure you got what you wanted. You did love the way he finished off, how he kept you close and thrust hard. You let yourself fall back into his embrace again.

The first thing you knew that someone else was in the room with you was when someone joined you on the bed. You looked over to see Kelly lying beside you, grinning quite happily indeed. You noticed Jeff watching him too, as he continued to caress your back with his fingers.

"Hey, what're you doing here? Thought you was off to bed," Jeff said.

"I do believe this is a bed, Jeff. You complaining, are you? You seem to have found yourself a lovely thing, haven't you? Mind if I join in?" Kelly said.

You smile as you realise Kelly hasn't recognised you. "He thinks you've found a bird, Jeff. Should we correct him?"

You didn't wait for Jeff to answer. Kelly looked surprised as you shifted from Jeff to him, pinning him down with a smirk on your face. Kelly reached up to tuck some hair behind your ear and smiled back. You leant down and kissed him. He rested a hand on your shoulder as you pulled back to look at him again. You had been known to run off with Kelly when Jeff was in one of his moods, and there were times when the ensuing jealousy from Jeff was not something you felt a need to apologise for.

"Oh, hey, Bev. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here," Kelly said.

"Oh, come on, where else would I be? Well, I wouldn't mind you joining in. It's not like I've ever had you both together before," you said, keeping your gaze on Kelly. You glanced over at Jeff to find him smiling at you, though there was something about the look on his face that made you hesitate. "You up for another go, Jeff, or have I worn you out?"

Jeff sat up and you looked up at him, wondering if you'd annoyed him. He didn't look at you. You decided to ignore him, especially as Kelly pulled you into a kiss as you lay there on top of him. If Jeff was going to be an arsehole about it, that was his problem. Kelly didn't mind, and you were more than happy to start making out with him. You felt Jeff move off the bed, figuring he was probably leaving you alone.

It just encouraged you. You had your own rhythm, anyway, and it was nice being with Kelly again. He sat up a little, propped against the pillows, as you began stroking his cock in between kisses. Just as you were about to start fucking him, you felt another pair of hands on your hips, holding you steady.

"Oi, don't start without me," Jeff said as he knelt behind you.

You turned to look at him. "Gee, I was beginning to think you'd left us to it. 'Spose you hated the thought of me having more fun with him, hey?"

"Some things require a little preparation, that's all, Jeff said as he slipped a lubed finger inside your arse.

You contented yourself with moving slowly on top of Kelly while Jeff prepared you. Kelly was distraction enough, and he held you while Jeff pushed in. While you'd had this scene in your head for quite some time, you'd never thought it would happen, nor that they'd want to do it. It felt like everything you expected and like nothing you could have described. You decided this was one of the benefits in not bothering to fix your genitals to match the rest of you, and not just because the surgical options were mostly shithouse and annoyingly expensive.

They started slow, thrusting in and out together, and their speed let you feel everything. It did feel strange at first, and for a while, you weren't sure if you wanted them to continue, but Kelly kissed you and stroked your arm and kept going and together with Jeff's timing made it work. There was an intensity to their movements that you hadn't anticipated, and you had little room to move. All you could do was let them hold you and fuck you and bring you pleasure.

You'd never thought this sort of scenario was particularly emasculating for you, though now you were experiencing it, you could sort of see why. But then Jeff shifted so he was closer to you and still fucking you and somehow none of it mattered. He had an arm around you and as much as you sometimes wanted to be away from him, you were reminded why you loved him so much.

You smiled at Kelly and kissed him as Jeff shifted beside you. He rolled over away from you as you reached for his hand. You ignored the insult. Jeff could sulk all he wanted.

"How bout we leave him to his mood and go elsewhere? I could do with some sleep," you say, speaking loud enough so Jeff could hear you.

"Come on then, let's go back to mine then," Kelly murmured.

After a few more kisses, you dressed and made your way to Kelly's room. He invited you to bed, and you decided you'd be quite happy to stay there for the rest of the tour.


End file.
